Breathe into me
by concealedbeauty
Summary: "There are things you don't need to know," He said sharply, pressing her against the wall. "Things you shouldn't accept. I am a monster, a murderer, nothing more." She brought her hands up to cup his cheeks and she stared into his azure eyes. "You're wrong," She whispered softly before pressing her lips to his. {AU Vader/Padme}
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: Breathe into me**_

**Chapter_ 1_**

**_Summary: "There are things you don't need to know," He said sharply, pressing her against the wall. "Things you shouldn't accept. I am a monster, a murderer, nothing more." She brought her hands up to cup his cheeks and she stared into his azure eyes. "You're wrong," She whispered softly before pressing her lips to his. {AU Vader/Padme}_**

**_Timeline: Set around two years after the formation of the Empire. _**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

"Senator Amidala, what is your response to the accusations that you are a founding member of the rebellion?" A reporter shouted amongst the uproar of reporters and flashing holo cameras.

She usually ignored the reporters and their never ending, repetitive questions but she found herself turning to face the young reporter and raising an eyebrow. "Those accusations are ludicrous." She stated in what she called her 'Queen voice'. "I am a member of the Imperial Senate, and nothing more. I have no regard for the Rebellion, nor do I have any part in the foundation of it."She spun around sharply and continued to walk towards the Senate building. She lifted her chin as she walked down the halls of the Senate, making her way to her office.

Once she got there she walked over to her desk and sat down. She saw that she had received a number of messages, most of which were from her partner, Rush Clovis. The others were from either Bail or Mon, her close friends. She opened them first, not caring for the messages Clovis had sent her. She skimmed over them, knowing that she couldn't read them in detail here without the risk of being caught. She heard a knock at her door and she quickly closed them and composed herself before calling, "Come in."

Thankfully, it was Bail Organa who walked in to her office. She let out a soft sigh of relief before standing up to greet her friend with a hug before sitting back down and waiting for him to take a seat. "I trust you've read my messages, as well as Mon's." He said quietly.

She nodded slightly. "I have," She replied. "Unfortunately, I've only had chance to skim them all." He didn't ask why, she knew that he knew that they're every move was being watched.

Instead he simply nodded his head and gave her a small smile. "I understand."

She opened her mouth to reply when the doors shot open and Rush Clovis came strolling in as though he own the place. She held back a groan and forced herself to stand to greet him. "Clovis...what are you doing here?" She asked, trying her hardest to keep her tone level.

"I messaged you last night to tell you that I was going to visit you today," He said, opening his arms to pull her into an embrace.

She took a step away from him and forced a smile. "I didn't get your message, sorry."

"No need to apologize, darling." He said waving a hand in the air. She inwardly cringed slightly and turned to Bail who was now stood up, as though he was about to leave.

"I trust you know Bai-"

"Yes, I am quite familiar with Senator Organa," Clovis said sharply, cutting her off. He took Bail's hand and shook it harder than he usually would. "I'd watch what you're doing, Organa." He warned in a low voice. "I hear they're all more closer to finding out your part of this Rebellion." Padmé's eyes widened and she took a shaky breath.

Bail, however was not to be fazed in the slightest. He said nothing, his face almost emotionless, he only raised an eyebrow and pulled his hand back. He stole a glance at Padmé who was staring at him with worried eyes. "I should be going. I have a meeting in a few hours." He turned to face Padme and nodded his head slightly. "Senator Amidala," He said before brushing past Clovis and walking out of her office.

Padmé stormed over to her desk and sat down, staring intently at the door on the other side of the room for a few moments. She needed to collect herself and control her anger before she lashed out at Clovis. "You were completely out of line, Clovis." She stated, looking up at him.

"Out of line?" He repeated, not believing what she had said to him. "You're the one who was conversing with a traitor." He growled.

She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Bail is _not _a traitor." She said in a low voice.

Clovis let out a laugh. "Please, we both know that is all he is. Don't delude yourself to think otherwise."

She gritted her teeth and glared at him. "I can assure you that Bail is no traitor. I have known him for years, and I consider him a close friend. He would never do something like that."

Clovis let out another laugh and Padmé shot up out of her seat, now having enough of Clovis' behavour. "I think it's time for you to leave, Rush." She said coldly.

He stopped laughing and stared at her. "What?"

"I said leave. I have a meeting to attend soon and I don't need or want you here at the moment." She replied, her voice holding no emotion as she collected her holo pad. She looked at him expectantly and he shook his head and quickly left. She sighed and walked out of her office and began to make her way to her meeting.

"Milady!" A familiar voice shouted from behind her. She turned around and her face broke out into a smile as her friend and handmaiden hurried to her side. "Forgive me for my being late, I-"

"Dormé, there is no need to apologise." She laughed gently. "But come, I have a meeting to attend." Her handmaiden nodded and they both walked down the corridor.

The meeting was just about to start when she and Dormé walked into the room. She frowned slightly when she saw one or two Senators whisper to each other upon her entry. She held her head high and continued to walk until she made it to her seat. She sat down and placed her hands in her lap and waited for the meeting to begin. She completely ignored the looks Senator Breemu was sending her way. She knew the Senator harbored a hatred for her since she had began her relationship with Rush Clovis.

The doors suddenly slammed open and the Emperor walked into the room slowly, a deep frown on his face. A cloaked figure followed him into the room and stood beside him when the Emperor sat in the seat at the end of the table. "Welcome, Senators, to this assembly," He began slowly, looking around the room in distaste. His eyes land on Padmé and he stares at her longer than she would like before speaking once more. "I believe you all know why we are all here."

The meeting seemed to drag for Padmé and she found herself tuning Palpatine out completely. She began to look through random files on her holopad that was placed in her lap out of pure boredom. "He's staring at you again, Milady." Dormé whispered, leaning towards Padmé.

She lifted her head and glanced around the room for a moment before turning to face her handmaiden. "Who?" She asked quietly.

Dormé raised and eyebrow and looked away from Padmé to look at the cloaked man who was still stood beside the Emperor. "Lord Vader."

Padmé shook her head and looked back down at her hands. "Dormé, he isn't looking at me. Don't fool yourself." She said for what seemed like the millionth time. She heard Dormé sigh but she kept her eyes on her holopad. She closed her eyes for a moment and suddenly felt faint. She brought her hand up to her head to gently rub her temples, and the feeling went away almost instantly.

Truthfully, she knew he was looking at her. She always knew that he was looking at her. Ever since he came out of the shadows, almost two months ago, he seemed taken with her. Of course, he had never once talked to her or even came close to her. He simply stared at her from a distance. Even though his cloak his most of his face, she could always feel his intense stare. It un nerved her greatly but she was more curious to why he never attempted to to talk to her and who he was. She looked up and quickly stole a glance at the Emperors right-hand man.

"And now you're staring," Dormé commented, snapping her out of her daze.

She turned to face Dormé who wore a smirk. "I was hardly staring." She said. Dormé gave her a knowing smile and looked down.

The meeting ended soon after, much to Padmé's delight. She almost shot out of her seat but quickly composed herself and walked out of the room along with Dormé at her side.

Once every Senator had left the Emperor turned to his right hand and frowned. "Did you sense anything from her, Lord Vader?" He asked.

"No, Master." Vader replied darkly. "Her mind is uncommonly guarded. No doubt the Jedi has helped her develop her mind shields."

"This is most...unfortunate..." Palpatine snarled.

**_Authors note: So chapter one doesn't really have that much happening but the story will build up massively but I'm taking a new approach and making the build up slower than I usually would because I've put a lot of thought into this story and I want to take my time in writing this. _**

**_Please review :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Oh Dormé, stop it." Padmé said quietly, waving a hand at her handmaiden as they walked into her office. She walked over to her desk and sat down, leaning back and letting out a tired sigh. Today alone she had 5 meetings, each of them taking all her time and energy. "Why on earth did I get into public service?" She mumbled to herself as Dorme sat in the seat in front of her desk. She frowned and rubbed her temples again, the pain she had from the meeting coming back full force.

"Milady, are you alright?" Dormé asked leaning closer to Padmé.

Padmé looked up at her and gave her handmaiden a gentle smile. "Yes," She said, frowning a little. "I just have this pain in my head that won't completely go away. It feels as though someone is poking my mind."

Dormé let out a small laugh and leaned back into her chair. "Oh my, poking your mind?"

"I suppose it does sound rather silly out loud," Padmé commented with a tired smile. The smile suddenly slipped off her lips and she reached up to rub her head again, the pain worst than before.

"Maybe you should go and see a med-droid," She suggested, placing a hand on Padmé's arm.

"A med-droid? Oh no, I'll be fine. Perhaps I just need some fresh air." She said standing up and giving her handmaiden another small smile. "You can go now if you like, Dormé."

"Milday, are you sure?"

Padmé, as always, was touched by Dormé's concern for her but she nodded her head and began to walk over to the door. "I think I just need some time to myself." She told her friend before walking out and making her way down the corridor.

Vader stood by the window with his hands clasped behind his back as he stared out into the Coruscant skyline. The constant piercing noise and vivid bright lights was a reminder of how much he despised Coruscant. He had come from a place where practically nothing happened, and yet so much happened. _If there's a bright center to the universe, you're on the planet that it's farthest from._ He thought, remembering what he had said to a castaway in what seemed like another life.

_It **was** another life._ He shook his head, determined not to think of his past. That little boy was now long dead.

His thoughts soon drifted to the esteemed senator from Naboo. She was unlike anything he had ever scene. Everything about her was angelic. The holonet did not to her justice. Her face, perfect in it's balance of curves and lines. Her lips, rich and mesmerising as they curved into a smile when she was whispering to her handmaiden, her hair was wrapped up in some sort of elaborate do and he couldn't help but notice the single piece that fell in front of her right eye constantly, annoying her.

Her eyes are what captivated him the most. They were possibly the most beautiful thing about the senator. He had noticed the chocolate orbs glance his way more than once during the meeting.

They were warm, luring.

And they had him in a trance.

Suddenly, the Emperor's voice became audible and he pulled himself from his thoughts. "Wouldn't you say so, Lord Vader?"

He turned around and looked at his master, slight confusion written on his features. "Could you repeat that, Master?"

"I said that Senator Amidala is quite something, is she not?" He narrowed his eyes as he watched Vader for any reaction.

"I...wouldn't know Master," He lied. "I've never noticed the Senator."

"Don't lie to me." Palpatine snapped. "I saw you mind, how you fantasize over her. It makes me sick." Vader said nothing in response and bowed his head. "She must be silenced."

Vader's head shot up so fast he heard and felt a sharp crack in his neck. "You mean she must die." It wasn't a question, more like a statement of fact.

A fact that made Vader sick.

"She is a member of the rebel alliance," The Emperor snarled. "She is too dangerous to be kept alive."

Vader stared at the ground intently before sharply turning around to look out the window-wall once more. He couldn't let her die. He just couldn't. But the emperor was not easily swayed from his ideas. _I won't let her be killed._ His eyes darted around the view before him as he tried to think of something that could possible change the emperors mind.

And then it hit him.

Harder than any force push could.

"Master," He said slowly, not turning around to address him but staying rooted in place. "Perhaps it would be more rewarding to keep her alive."

"How so?" He asked calmly, too calmly for Vader's liking.

"As you've said, she is a member of the alliance. The information she hold could be of great use to us."

"Yes..." Vader felt relief, but only a small amount. "That certainly would help us in crushing the damned rebellion."

"I believe I have an idea on how to...convince the Senator to give us the information, Master." The Emperor gave Vader a sickly smile, showing his yellow teeth.

Padmé continued to walk down what seemed to be a never ending corridor until she found a balcony of sorts. She exhaled and smiled weakly as she opened the door and walked out onto the balcony, closing her eyes as the breeze brushed against her skin. She rested her hands against the railing and stared out into the city, her mind racing.

One question that demanded to be answered, but couldn't, ran through her head, consuming all her thoughts. What if they find the evidence to convict me? Or Bail, or even Mon.

Still, she would had never forgave herself if she turned down Bail's offer to help with the building of the rebellion. Even if it meant her death. If it meant that millions could live without the firm grip of the Empire then she would gladly die. After all, what was her life compared to every other being in the galaxy that was under such a cruel, barbaric dictatorship.

She looked up at the darkened sky, the lights from the buildings outshone the luminous balls of fire that were scattered across space. Stars had always mesmerized her ever since she was a little girl back on Naboo. Whenever she felt lonely on Coruscant she would look up at the sky and know that one of the glistening specks was home.

She hadn't notice the time go by at all as she admired the night sky. She was pulled out of her trance when her comm went off, alarming her. "Hello," She said, blinking rapidly as she tried to clear her head.

"Milady, your ship is ready if you wish to go back to your apartment." Captain Typho told her.

"Thank you Captain, I'll be there shortly." He acknowledged her and she turned her comm off. She took once last glance at the sky before turning around and walking away from the balcony.

"Are you feeling better, Milady?" Dormé asked as she sat up from the couch when Padmé entered the room.

She gave Dormé a gentle smile, slightly surprised that she was still here. "Yes, I just wanted some fresh air." She told her. "I'm heading home now." She added as she collected her datapads from her desk.

"Of course, Milady." She walked over to the door and waited as Padmé collected her things. They both soon walked out of Padmé's office together, neither noticing the hooded figure lurking in the shadows.

Padmé heard her comm go off again and she forced herself not to frown when she saw that it was Clovis who was calling her. "This is the sixth time he has called me today." She moaned as she simply turned her comm off.

"You'd think he'd get the hint," Dormé commented with a roll of the eyes.

"Exactly."

"He's as arrogant as he is repulsive." Dormé said, crossing her arms.

Padmé let out a laugh and placed a hand on her friends arm. "Oh Dormé, I could not have said it better myself." They continued to walk down the corridor until they made it outside to the landing pad where her ship and Captain Typho were waiting.

She could faintly hear the sound of chatter in the distance and the flash of cameras. Frowning, she turned to her handmaiden. "You'd think that they'd give me some privacy."

"I couldn't agree more." Dormé replied. "But at least they don't know where you live."

"Oh my, that would be terrible." She laughed, pressing a hand to her cheek.

The smile soon slipped off her lips when she felt something strange, like a warning. She turned her head to look behind her, expecting someone to be there but no one was there. She stopped cold and felt an aching sensation run through her body and to her head. She held her head, and gritted her teeth, ignoring Dormé's questions to weather she was alright.

The pain was almost unbearable. And then it suddenly vanished.

She felt something brush against her cheek and her head snapped to the right but she saw that nothing was there. _I must be going mad... _She thought as she shook her head.

_Padmé, run._

Before she could even register anything a blinding flash came from her ship, followed by a huge ball of fire belched upward. She let out a scream, almost instantly pushing Dormé, hopefully to safety. She was pushed back herself by the sudden force of the explosion. Out of this shock Padmé felt herself issuing amid a mass of terrible sensations: the fearful blow of the explosion, the noise of glass, the hoarse howl of people, the rushing of men, her dizziness.

She felt herself slump forward as she lost her vision of a moment. She was only vaguely aware of a pair of hands catching her before she hit the ground. She felt herself being turned around and she turned her head to the side only to feel that her head was rested on a hard leg.

The last thing she felt was a large gloved hand touch her cheek before everything went black.

**_Authors note:_** Well it took me long enough to give you guys a second chapter, didn't it? I apologise for the lack of updates, not including the update I did for _Until we bleed._ My internet has be so bad it's unbelievable. I've gone five days without any internet access at all, but on the brighter side to that problem it did give me plenty of time to jot down notes for this story and my others.

The chapter wasn't as long as I wanted it to be mainly because I lost inspiration near the end. BUT now that Padmé and Vader actually meeting is inevitable at this point, the chapters are going to get longer. As you could most likely tell I'm not the best and writing about bombs and such so I'm sorry that the ending sucks.

Right, enough of my rambling. If you could review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, if you have any suggestions of where you think it should go then that would be amazing. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter three_**

_5 days later_

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she moaned as she lifted a hand to cover her eyes from the blinding light from above. Adjusting to the light she lifted her head from the pillow and glanced around the room, attempting to figure out where she was.

"Ah, you're finally awake," Her head shot over to the door where a woman who looked like a nurse was standing with a gentle smile."You gave us quiet a scare when you didn't wake up the day after your accident." She added as she walked over to Padmé and checked her vitals.

Padmé couldn't help but frown. "Accident?" She repeated, slightly confused. "How long...what happen?"

Now the nurse frowned and placed her hand over Padmé's. "Don't you remember the attack on your life?" She asked, worried.

Padmé blinked and looked down at her other hand that was wrapped in a bandage and placed carefully at her side. Flashes of the explosion swam through her mind, the voice that screamed in her head, her pushing Dormé out of the way to safety, the explosion itself and then the mysterious stranger that lifted her to safety. "Is Dormé alright? Captain Typho? The rest of the men?" She asked in a rush.

"Your handmaiden and Captain are fine. They're both resting." She paused and looked down for a moment before looking back up at Padmé. "I'm afraid none of the men made it." Padmé nodded solemnly and stared at her hands. They didn't deserve to die. _But they did because of me._ She felt tears prick at her eyes at the thought of people dying because of her.

"You're lucky that Lord Vader was there-"

"Lord Vader was there?" She asked, cutting the healer off.

"Oh yes, he was the one who caught you before you fell. If he didn't the fall would have been fatal." She told her standing up. "I must say, you are one lucky woman, Senator Amidala." She gave Padmé another smile and left the room, leaving Padmé to think.

He saved me. Why was Lord Vader even on her landing dock? Was he following her? He must have been, why else would he have been there? A chill ran through her at the thought of him following her. But if he hadn't, you would have been dead. A voice at the back of her mind told her.

"You're awake." She lifted her glance back to the door where a hooded man was stood, his arms behind him and his face obscured by the dark hood.

It only took seconds for her mind to register who this was. She suddenly felt faint but she gestured for him to come further into the room, and he did. He didn't sit down on the chair beside her bed but stood at the bottom of her bed. "The healer said that if you didn't catch me the fall would have been fatal." She told him looking down at her slightly sweaty palms, unable to look at him. "I wanted to thank you," She added mustering up her courage to look up at him. "You saved my life."

Vader gave her a nod but said nothing. "You don't talk much, do you?" She asked, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Only when I need to." Was his reply.

"Why were you on my landing dock in the first place?" She asked, curious to know why.

"You would think that you would be grateful for me being there." He commented, not answering her question.

"I was," She said, almost defensively. "I mean...I am. I was just wondering."

Vader said nothing for a few long moments before giving her another nod and turning around to leave. "Lord Vader!" She called, reaching forward to capture his hand and ignoring her obvious pain. "I am thankful for you saving my life." Her eyes scanned over him for a moment before she realized that she was simply holding his hand. She dropped his hand instantly and let out a nervous laugh, causing Vader to smile underneath his hood.

Vader gave her a small bow and turned around and swiftly left the room. He rushed down the corridor, needing to be as far away from her as possible. He glanced down at the hand she had held. _She held my hand._

He felt as though he were on fire. More alive than before.

She had talked to him, acknowledged him, for the first time in years.

He shook his head and tried to push all thoughts of the Senator out of his mind as he neared the end of the long corridor. His master would be less than pleased when he found that she was alive and well. Even if he agreed with Vader's suggestion, Vader knew that his master would still want the Senator to die, and in the most horrific way. The thought of her dead left a unwelcomed feeling in his stomach

Padmé sat in her bed and stared at the doorway for the longest time. Her stomach was swirling, as was her head and she glanced down at her hand. _Why do I feel like this? I only said thank you to him._ She thought, frowning. _But it was the first time he had talked to you...his voice was so...hard. _She smiled despite herself and covered her hand with her blanket, determined not to dwell on the mysterious being known as Lord Vader any longer.

Her mind wandered to just before the accident. The voice in her head still spoke quietly at the back of her mind.

_Padmé, run._

The voice sounded so familiar now but she couldn't place it. _It couldn't have been...Vader..._

Her thoughts were interrupted when the nurse came back into the room with Dormé behind her. "Your handmaiden wanted to see you." The nurse told her with a smile before leaving the two woman alone.

"Oh milady, are you alright?" She asked as she on the chair next to Padmé's bed. "As soon as I woke up I asked if you were alright but they wouldn't tell me anything and-"

"Dormé," Padmé said gently, a smiling tugging at her lips. "I'm perfectly fine. Just a few cuts and bruises."

"But it could have been worst." Dormé stated.

The smile slipped off her lips as she sighed. "Yes, it _could_ have been." She agreed. "Luckily Lord Vader was there..."

_"_Did you just say _Lord Vader_ was there? On your landing dock?"

"He was, and if he hadn't caught me I would...the fall would have been fatal."

"Oh my," Dormé whispered, covering her mouth with her hand. "I suppose you need to thank him."

"I already thanked him," She told her handmaiden. "He came here earlier to...see me..."

Dormé's eyes widened slightly and she smirked at Padmé. "Did you..._talk _to him?" She asked, leaning forward slightly.

Padmé laughed and shook her head. "No, he isn't the...talkative type." She told her, glancing back down at the hand that she had touched him with. "Not that I expected him to be." She added with a nervous smile as she looked back up at Dormé. Her handmaiden simply gave her a knowing smile and said no more. They said in silence for a while, both consumed with their own thoughts.

_Later that day _

Padmé rubbed her tired eyes as she stepped out of her speeder. She had spent the better part of the day traveling around the capital and visiting the families of the people who were killed in the explosion. Some were kind, accepting her condolences and then thanking her for taking the time to see them. Others were cold, blaming her up front for the death of their beloved family members. She didn't defend herself against their hateful words for she felt the same way. She inhaled a deep breath and pushed her hair away from her face, wanting to slip into bed and rest.

Instead of the empty, quiet apartment she expected to walk into she walked into one filled with clone troopers. She was too shocked to say anything but she soon snapped out of her shocked stated and felt her anger rapidly increase. She stormed further into her apartment with the full intention of demanding an explanation to what was going on but was stopped by the brooding voice of what she thought was Lord Vader. "Milady." Was all he said.

She turned around and was face to face, or rather face to chest with the hooded man. She composed herself quickly and took a step back, resting her hands on her hips and glaring up at him. "I demand to know what is going on." She said sharply.

"You are being relocated."

"_Relocated? _I most certainly am not!" She snapped.

"I do believe that it is for your own safety."

She narrowed her eyes. "Why don't I believe you?"

"Probably because I am nothing but a stranger to you Senator." He said, the words leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

"You...said something about my safety?" She said quietly after a few moments.

"The emperor himself requested this...relocation." He noticed that she instantly tensed when he mention the emperor.

"I would like to see him." She said as she lifted her chin, trying to ignore the slight fear she felt at the thought of the emperor.

"As you wish." He said inclining his head towards her and swiftly turning around and walking towards her speeder.

She frowned and moved quickly to catch up with him. "I take it you don't own a speeder," She remarked as she sat beside Vader.

"Of course I do." He simply replied looking ahead. She stared at him for a short while as if she was trying to figure him out but soon realized what she was doing and turned her head away and looked out to the city.

Soon they were at the Imperial place. Padmé had never been here before and was trying extremely hard not to show how uncomfortable she was as they walked down the lasting corridor. She could feel the stares of the people passing by her and it only added to her worry. She glanced up at Vader for a second before looking straight ahead once more.

"We're here." He stated stopping and grabbing her upper arm and pulling her toward him slightly.

"What are you doing?!" She snapped trying to pry her arm free from his iron like grip. He said nothing and waved his hand in front of the doors, causing them to open. She looked up at him, obviously baffled at what he had just done but he said nothing and simply pulled her into the throne room.

"Ah, Senator Amidala," The Emperor greeted as she stood before him. "It is so good to see you alive, my dead." Padmé frowned and took a brief look at Vader who was still stood beside her and had her arm in his tight hold. "Lord Vader, there is no need to treat our guest with such...hostility." He added, seeing the Senator's obvious discomfort and enjoying it.

As soon as Vader let go of her arm she took a step away from him and stared back up at the Emperor. "_Your majesty,_ I would like to know what has made you so concerned with my _safety _that you see the need to have me _relocated._"

"Why, the attack on your life," He responded sympathetically, Padmé could see easily tell that it was a ruse and scowled. "It would be devastating if something had happened to you."

"Luckily nothing did happen." She replied, her tone cold, as were her eyes. "I have had many attempts on my life, even before I became the Senator of Naboo. Why, may I ask, do you see the need to remove me from my home now? It wasn't the first time I have been targeted and I assure you that it will not be the last."

Palpatine smiled, bearing his yellow teeth at her. "I must admit that I have always had a soft spot for you. You are daring, fiery even. It would be a pity to lose such a person." Padmé said nothing but her eyes remained locked to his sickly yellow ones, showing him that she was not afraid. _He's a good actor, I'll give him that. _Palpatine chuckled slightly, reading her thoughts. "I have appointed Lord Vader to be your personal...bodyguard."

"What?!" She shrieked taking a step towards the Sith Lord. "You can't do that! You can't! You-"

"Are the Emperor." He snapped, cutting her off and leaning towards her. "Lord Vader will be your protector until I see it fit." He said almost mockingly. "Are we clear?" He asked as if he were talking down to a child. _  
_

"Yes," She answered, holding his gaze.

"Splendid," He said, almost with glee as he leaned back. "I have taken the liberty of having your things moved to Lord Vader's home."

"I could see that when I walked into my clone trooper filled home." She remarked. "Thank you." They both know that she didn't mean it in the slightest and Palpatine chucked again.

"Good day Senator Amidala." He said before Vader took her arm again and escorted her out of the thrown room.

**_Author's_ _note:_** I don't know if you noticed but I answered one of the more repetitive questions about Vader and Padmé past. I was going to continue writing this chapter but I felt that this was enough for one chapter and then even more could happen in the next one. I'm sorry if it's not the best, or the longest. **The next chapter will be longer. **It's just really late where I am and instead of sleeping I needed to get this chapter over with or I might have ripped my hair out.

I got a review from a guest saying something about this story having a _beauty and the beast _feel. I hope it feels that way because that's kind of what inspired me for this story. So... I'm glad someone saw that.

As always, thank you for the reviews. They make my day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He had said nothing to her since their meeting with the Emperor. Not a word. He didn't even spare her a glance, which only made her anger increase to new heights. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared out of the window, pretending that he wasn't even near her.

It failed when she felt his fingertips brush against her bare arm. She spun her head around so fast she heard a small _crack. _He hadn't moved his fingers from her arm even though he already had her attention. She stared at him, as he stared at her and swallowed the lump in her throat. "What is it?" She asked, her voice just above a whisper.

That seemed to pull him out of his trance and he turned away from her. "We're here," He said somewhat harshly as he stepped out of the speeder and opened the door on Padmé's side with a flick of his hand. She didn't move at first and simply stared at her hands, unable to shake the feeling that Vader had caused in her when he brushed his fingers against her arm. She could still feel his touch and the sensations that the action caused. Lifting her gaze to Vader, she saw him standing not to far from the speeder, his arms clasped behind him. She shook her head and stepped out of her speeder. Seeing that she was now walking towards him, Vader swiftly turned around and continued his way to his apartment with Padme not far behind him.

She slipped into the lift and panted for a moment, before glancing up at Vader, who towered over her. She turned her gaze to her feet and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, feeling more uncomfortable than ever before. She wondered what his apartment would look like. She knew it had to be big, bigger than hers at least. He could certainly afford a extravagant place to live. But a small part of her felt like he wasn't the type to splash out on things he had no need for.

When the lift stopped and the doors slid open, Padmé found that she was right in her assessment. The room they stepped into wasn't exactly large, but it wasn't small either. It was composed of dark and light greys, blacks and whites, but was unusually bright for the three large windows aloud the bright lights of the city to shine through and illuminate the otherwise darker apartment.

Vader spared no time to show her the room, or anything else and simply walked through the living area and then down a corridor. Unsure of what to do, Padmé followed him. The walls of the rest of the apartment were very much like the rest of the place, dull. Vader stopped in front of a door and with a wave of his hand the door opened and he stepped inside, not saying a word to Padme.

She stopped at the doorway and her mouth dropped slightly as she stared into the room. It was filled with almost all of her furniture from her apartment, her bed, couch, dresser, all the things she needed and cherished was here. "This is your room."

"I can see that," She said, walking further into her room. She saw that the walls were not a dark colour like the rest of the place was, but a sky blue.

"Practically everything you own is in this room," He told her. "If you would follow me," He added walking out of the room and down the corridor once more before stopping at a rather large door. "You may eat in this room." She nodded and glanced quickly around the room before taking a step back.

"Where...is your room?" She asked, almost timidly.

He turned to her, glad that his cloak hid his face so that she couldn't see his shock. _Why would she ask me that, of all questions?_ He could sense her nervousness and decided to put her out of her misery. "That would be my room." He told her, pointing to the room only a few doors away from hers. "Do not even think of entering my quarters." He added harshly. "You would regret it immensely."

"Is that a threat?" She asked before she could stop herself.

He felt a smile tug at his lips before raising an eyebrow under his hood. "More like a friendly warning." He said before walking away from her and into his quarters, leaving the Senator with her thoughts. She stared after him for a moment before shaking her head and walking back to her room.

She was going to hate living here.

Vader shut the door behind him with a wave of his hand and shed his cloak, throwing it carelessly over a chair, before wandering over to his bed. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he roughly rubbed his face and let out a loud sigh. He was undoubtedly sure that living with Senator Amidala was going to be harder than expected. Still, he would rather live with her hating him than her being dead.

If she died, it would push him to the brink of madness.

So he would ensure her safety by making her live with him. He knew nothing would happen to her here, he had possibly the best security system on Coruscant. He created it himself.

Yet nothing could stop the crippling fear that haunted him. The fear that something, _anything, _would happen to her. He had lost people he loved before due to the Emperor's wrath, and he would be damned if it happened again.

Least of all to the woman he treasured more than his own life.

He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, realizing how long it had been since he had slept.

_The next day_

Padmé moaned from the tapping sun-light against her face. She lifted her hand to sheild her eyes and she turned on her side, wondering how long she had been sleeping. Her eyes fluttered open and darted around the room. She was in her room. _Was yesterday simply a bad dream? _She pushed herself up and looked around her room, inspecting everything in her sight.

"Kriff," She whispered as she ripped the covers off her. She rushed to the door and smashed the panel with her hand, making it open, only to find Lord Vader standing in front of her. _So it wasn't a dream..._ "Do...do you want something?" She asked nervously.

"I do believe that you have a Senate meeting to attend this morning," He said. "But it seems you have forgotten." He added as his eyes travelled down her body.

She suddenly wished that she had worn something that would have covered her more as she felt his gaze on her. She didn't have to see his face to know that he was looking at her. "Yes...I'm sorry, my mind is a little shaken up at the moment." She said tucking her hair behind her ears and then wrapping her arms around her stomach. "I'll be ready shortly." He inclined his head and walked away. She took a step back and closed the door before turning around and getting ready for her meeting this morning.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late!" She muttered as she rushed down a corridor of the Senate.

"Perhaps if you didn't sleep in then you would have been on time. possibly early." Vader said as he walked slowly behind her. She shot him a deadly glare and continued to walk down the corridor, completely unaware of the smile the Sith Lord was wearing.

Padmé opened the door and stepped into the room, her head raised high. "Forgive me for my being late," She said as she sat in her seat, Vader standing behind her chair. All eyes weren't on her but on the hooded figure standing behind her. No one said anything for a few moments and Padmé frowned, knowing why. "Shall we begin?" She said expectantly.

"Yes," Bail said, giving Padmé a smile. "Yes we shall."

"Excuse me, Senator Organa, Amidala," Senator Breemu practically sneered. "I for one would like to know why Lord Vader is present durning this meeting. He certainly isn't a Senator and therefore has no bussiness here." All eyes, yet again, shifted towards Padme.

"Of course you all would like an explanation, forgive me," She said glancing at everyone who sat before her. "As you all know, an attempt on my life was made, killing 6 men and inguring myself, captain and handmaiden. The Emperor himself has taken a...interest in my safety and appointed Lord Vader as my personal bodyguard. At least until this new threat is aliminated." She turned to Senator Breemu and gave her a smile. "I trust that is a suitble answer."

"Quite."

The meeting dragged on quite a bit, leaving Padmé drained. She looked down at the datapad that rested in her lap and noticed that the meeting had lasted for over 3 hours. She breifly wondered how Vader could stand in the same spot for nearly 4 hours without saying a single word. She didn't have long to dwell on that thought as the other Senators stood up from their seats. She quickly joined them and collected her datapads before hurrying out of the meeting room, Vader not far behind her.

Once they were in her office she placed her data pads on her desk and sat down. "Are all Senate meeting that pointless?" She heard Vader ask. She spun around in her chair and watched him as he stared out of the window.

"Not all of them, but some." She answered with a small smile. She stared at him for a moment longer before she realized what she was doing. She spun around in her chair and stared intently at the data pad that was in her grasp. She then heard the unmistakeable grumble coming from her stomach. She let out a quiet laugh as Vader turned around to face her.

"I didn't have any breakfast," She said, saying it to herself more than to him. "Perhaps there is a restaurant near here..." She mumbled to herself as she looked it up on her holo pad. Ah, I found one!"

"How far is it from the Senate building?" Vader asked from where he was standing.

Padmé turned to him, and she abruptly realized that he would be going with her. _Of course he will. _"Not far." She replied.

"Good," Was his reply.

Padmé sighed and stood up. She walked over to where Vader was standing and stood beside him, looking out upon the city that was their home. She suddenly wanted to be left alone. She barely had any time to come to terms with everything that had happened over the past day or so. She needed a few minutes to collect herself and she couldn't do that with Vader watching her every movement. "Can you leave please?" She said quietly, still staring out the window. "Just for a few minutes."

He turned toward her with the complete intention of saying no. When he saw how desperately she craved to be alone, even if it was just for a few measly minutes, all protests died in his throat. How could he deny her the want, no _need__, _to process the obvious changes in her life. He nodded and turned back to look out the window. "I'll leave you," He told her. "But I will be back in a few minutes." He added firmly.

She smiled, not turning to look at him. "Thank you." She heard him storm out of the room and she let out a hefty sigh. She stared out to the city, watching the fast movement of speeders. She glanced down and turned back to her desk where she sat down and rested her head in her hands. What was going to happen to her? Her life was obviously not going to be the same again. She wondered how long Vader would be her _bodyguard._ If she knew the Emperor as well as she thought she did, she knew that it would be a long time.

But what of her place in the alliance?

It was all gone.

Her freedom had been completely destroyed.

The thought made her want to cry.

Suddenly the doors of her office slammed open and Rush Clovis strode in. Padmé shook her thoughts away and forced a smile for him. "Clovis...what are you doing here?" She asked, trying not to be annoyed.

"Padmé! I've been looking for you all day!" He exclaimed reaching out for her. She suspressed a groan and let him pull her into his arms. The overwhelming smell of his cologne made her feel slightly dizzy. She pushed gently against his chest and took a step away from him, walking to her desk and sitting down. "I tried to visit you in hospital but they said I wasn't family so I couldn't see you." He rattled on. She pretended to busy herself so that he might get the hint, but of course, he didn't.

"And then they had the audacity to let Vader in to see you!" He practically shouted, throwing his arms in the air in a over-dramatic fashion. "Vader! Of all people! What did want anyway?"

"Just to see if I was alright, he was...concerned."

"Why?" She could hear the accusation in his voice but couldn't bring herself to actually care.

"How would I know? I don't have the ability to read minds, do I?" Clovis said nothing in response, obvious shocked at Padmé's small outburst. Padmé shook her head and turned away from him and glanced down at the holo pads that covered her desk. The sound of the door opening made her head snap up but she relaxed when she saw that it was Vader.

"Vader," Clovis sneered as Vader walked further into the room. He made no response and acted as if Clovis wasn't in the room. He brushed past him and stopped in front of Padmé's desk.

"Are you ready to go, Senator?" He asked from behind his cloak. "They won't have any tables left if we don't get there quickly." He added, abundantly enjoying the shocked look on Senator Clovis' face.

Padmé frowned, knowing exactly what Vader was doing. He wanted Clovis to think that there was more going on between them than there actually was, to feel jealous. "Of course," She gritted out standing up and collecting her holo pads. "I'll see you later Clovis." She said to him guestureing him to leave her office.

Once he had left she let out a small sigh and looked up at Vader, who was still standing beside her desk. "I saw what you did there," She commented as she walked away from her desk and towards the door, Vader right behind her.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't." She said smiling as they left the Senate building.

_**Author's note; I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it.**_

_**Anyway, I've decided to make my latest story **all I want **a multi chapter story, as many of you have asked. For those who wanted it to change course and be a series of different AU's, sorry. BUT I may do that in the near future.**_

_**And for the guest review who asked: Vader IS suitless. As much as I like the suit ( don't judge ) I didn't think it was right since I changed his back story slightly.**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews and favourites and follows. It means the world. **_

_**Leave a review? :)**_


End file.
